In a wireless communication system, wireless communication devices may communicate information using radio frequency (RF) signals. Some wireless communication devices may acknowledge the receipt of information by sending an acknowledgement message. Techniques to improve control and management of acknowledgement messages may improve transfer efficiency and overall system performance.